The Stag's Flower
by Graceful Lily
Summary: Prongs was a huge part of James's life, and thus Lily's. A series of Lily's interactions with our favorite stag.


The Stag's Flower

Lily slumped onto the cold wooden floor of the Gryffindor Common room and closed her eyes. Her mind wanted something softer but her muscles chorused in protest. If she fell asleep in the middle of the room, among her milling peers, it didn't matter. Completing her schoolwork, job applications and Head Girl duties gave her license to behave however she pleased.

Just as the drone of the common room was lulling her to sleep, she heard familiar footsteps approach.

"No. Not today. Not moving," she grumbled, not opening her eyes.

Normally this would have been a cue for him to sit down and take her in his arms. She would have melted appreciatively into his chest, finding one of her favorite places in world. However, today James didn't move and obliviously continued to peer impatiently down at her.

"Lils, there is something I really need to show you."

She wrapped her robes more tightly as she curled into a more compact form.

"I don't even have the energy to go to my dormitory, much less the Astronomy Tower. We can make out tomorrow," She snapped curtly, irritated at his apathy for her condition.

He paused, "…I don't want to make out."

She opened an eye. This response was unprecedented. James was a seventeen-year-old boy. It seemed making out and sex occupied 90% of his mental capacities. She searched his eyes, looking for a sign of a smirk or coy joke, but the hazel seemed to have hardened into a determined stare. The intensity startled her: it was foreign, transformative.

"Then what?"

"Please," he seemed to be begging. She hadn't heard that tone in months, not since she had finally agreed to go out with him, "Just…please…come. They finally agreed and I really want to share this with you. Now."

Interest began edging out the sleep that was clouding her brain. Reluctantly she allowed herself to be lead out of the common room into the castle. They seemed to walk for ages; she could of have sworn they had passed the same portrait three times, but in her stupor she didn't question it. Finally they came to a door.

"This way, madam," James said formally, gesturing for her to enter.

Lily froze in the threshold. Though the door was situated in the middle of the castle, it appeared to lead outdoors. Lily stepped cautiously into what seemed to be a clearing in the middle of a forest. Magical orbs lit the trees and the floor was carpeted in soft, lush grass. In the center, someone had set out a fondue set on a checkered blanket, complete with fruits and sweets. Lily turned around bewildered. The smirk was back.

"You like?"

Lily nodded, wordlessly.

James grinned and gently took her hand, leading her to the food. Lily accepted a strawberry dipped in molten chocolate and closed her eyes as the flavors luxuriously caressed her tongue.

"Thank you," she murmured as she laid her head on James's shoulder.

"No problem," James murmured kissing her hair.

He snaked an arm around her waist and they sat together, hands intertwined, in comfortable silence. Eventually James began to speak, "Remus is a werewolf."

Lily looked up, surprised at the sudden change of subject, "I know, but…"

James cut her off, seemingly lost in thought, "…and you know us, never could let a friend suffer alone. Never could have lived with ourselves if Moony had to do it every month and we hadn't even tried to help. Remus is a good guy, Lily. He's not like Sirius and me…he's a good guy. He always helps the second years when we finish pranking them. He will take the blame for us if he thinks we are getting too close to suspension. He's just a good guy and we couldn't have done nothing."

They were now staring at each other. Lily studied his face carefully, trying to map the direction of this conversation. The determined fire had returned to James's eyes. His passion was contagious, and suddenly Lily felt fiercely loyal to Remus too though she could not have explained why. James began to rise as he continued his speech.

"Did you ever pay attention to Professor Lionel? Did you ever read between the lines when he droned on and on about the horrors of werewolves? We did. Sirius, Peter and I did something that wasn't easy, it wasn't always fun, but it was necessary. And now? Now it's so much a part of us we could never let it go," He paused, and looked directly into her eyes, "That's something you have in common with it. I don't think I could ever let you go either. So I thought it would be best if you two got acquainted. The guys just agreed to let me and I couldn't wait another day. Lily, I'd like you to meet…Prongs."

As James whispered the last word, his features began to distort. His face became longer and protrusions sprouted from his scalp. Lily jumped up and shrieked before she realized what was happening. The room seemed to melt away as her boyfriend became transformed into a stag.

James…Prongs…antlers…of course! Now, as it was so tangibly staring her in the face, she felt almost ashamed for not having figured it out earlier. He was beautiful, the perfect manifestation of her boyfriend: strong and gentle, yet armed. His hazel eyes seemed to be anxious, waiting for a reaction. Tentatively, Lily stretched out her fingers. Prongs leaned his head into her hand, as if to say, "it's okay." Lily stroked him in wonder.

"Can you walk around for me?"

Prongs obligated, padding cautiously away from her before breaking into a canter and eventually a full run around the clearing. Lily watched amazed. Even in this form, she could recognize the boy who loved to fly. Each step seemed so powerful, yet effortless. Excitement and joy seemed to radiate off his body as his eyes shone with excitement. Eventually Prongs slowed to a stop and transformed back into a seventeen-year-old boy.

"So…thoughts?" James said, smirking slightly at Lily's gaping expression.

"Werewolves only harm people…so you guys spent months of time and energy breaking so many laws, I can't even count so that you could make him more comfortable?" Lily seemed to be thinking out loud, considering every word and its implications slowly.

James shrugged, "I guess we just thought it was what he would have done for us." He said matter-of-factly, "He was suffer-" His words were cut off as his girlfriend's lips covered his, steering the rest of his sentence out of his mind.

Her hands tangled in his hair, and he caught her just in time to deepen the kiss. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate, and he would have taken her over the fondue any day of the week.

The broke apart, their foreheads resting together, "I thought you didn't want to make out," James teased.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment," Lily muttered rolling her eyes.

"What moment?"

She looked up at his dancing eyes and smiled shyly, "The first time I tell you I love you."

James pulled back to study her face. She suddenly seemed so vulnerable, so beautiful. His face broke into a grin, "Merlin, Lils, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

A/N: This will likely be a series, in which Lily interacts with Prongs in various ways. Please read and review.


End file.
